Dreams
by Tylia Kat
Summary: A collection of one shots set off by random things while I'm being an insomniac. You can adopt and idea if you want, just PM me.
1. Chapter 1 Dream N

**I don't own Naruto and blah, blah, blah.**

**Okay, I wrote this because I couldn't sleep.**

* * *

"Time for bed Maelstrom!"My foster parent and I roll my eyes, but turn the computer off. _ Man! And I was just getting to the Chunin Exams._

"Alright mom! I'm going!" I yell back at her, and pull the covers up. I'm lucky this time and I fall asleep right away.

* * *

_I slowly open my eyes. I've got to get up to go get breakfast before anyone sees me. I open my eyes and start to get up. If I don't get food now, I won't get any for a week. I don't want to forge in trash piles. I open the door of my house to find rain. I step back. No not rain. Please no rain. I sink into a curled ball._

_"Naruto!" No! No, no, no! I won't go, can't go."Naruto, you know we're here right?" I look up to see Iruka-sensei grinning at me. I look up to see that around him the rain is gone._

_"Yeah dobe. what did you think? That we'd just abandon you?" Sasuke appears and more of the rain clears. Then Sakura-chan. More and more people come, each clearing the sky above them till all I can see is the blue sky and those who acknowledged me. But some one's missing._

* * *

_No more storms. please no more storms. I curl up in a ball and hug my gourd. Please! I want to cry but all I can do is be here and the sand whips my tears away, taking my very form, and I feel my body becoming sand. No! I don't want to go. Then there's a voice._

_"Gaara! Where are you?" Who is that? Who is Gaara? I should help the voice. I should help him find this Gaara. I slowly sit up and notice that the storm has cleared and someone's leaning over my shoulder."Finally! Come on Gaara! We need to go!" There's a boy my age. Am I Gaara? I said I'd help find Gaara right? But how do I find me?_

_"Hey Gaara! Come on! You don't want to miss lunch right?" A girl appears ant the storm goes further._

_"Yeah Gaara, we can't eat without at least one girl fainting from your looks so it's terribly formal without you!" A cat eared boy appears._

_"Come on Gaara! I want you to meet someone!" The boy pulls my sleeve and the longer I'm with him the more the sky clears, untill finally I can see a long line of people. "These are my people, but you can borrow the okay?" The boy smiles at me._

_"Gaara!" A bubble gum haired girl calls out._

* * *

I turn and feel my tears. Gaara. Naruto. Why do I know that feeling so well? I turn over and open my palm to the moon light. A red symbol for love over written with a spiral seal shows up and I smile slightly, but bitterly. Loneliness is all to common now days.


	2. Chapter 2 I Hate N

"Demon . . ."

"Die!"

"You killed my loved ones!"

_They over looked this one fact. For you see . . ._

"Stop it! It's not him! I'm the demon!"

"Move it girl, stop protecting him."

_. . . I really am Kyuubi no yoko._

"Naruto! Naruto are you alright?"

_I left a part of my self behind . . ._

"Kyuu? What . . . happened?"

"They tried to attack you again."

_. . . the bulk of my power is hidden, and controlled._

"Kyuu! Did the villagers see you?"

"Yes, but it dosen't matter. "

"Don't step in front of the villagers Kyuu! You might get hurt!"

_But me . . ._

"Don't worry, they don't believe me. And I'm always there, hidden in plain sight. How can I stop?"

_. . . I'm the one who gets him food . . ._

"Still, don't let any one see you."

_. . . I'm the one who's cared for him . . ._

"Sorry. You know I'll always be with you right?"

_. . . always._

"Yeah, Kyuu-chan."

And he looked up at me with his blue eyes, sparkling still despite the horrors.


	3. Chapter 3 I Wish N

"Hey, mister!" A boy giggles as he runs towards a tall, thin man. The man turns, his long hair swinging and the boy sees his face. "Here, mister!" He holds a loaf of bread out to the man. "You must be really hungry! And I had extra. Hey, what's your name mister?"

The man seems caught off guard as he slowly reaches for the bread. Then he smiles down at the boy.

"I'm Orochimaru young one. What's your name?" he says softly, before biting into the bread.

"I'm Naruto! I don't have any parents. But old man Hokage seems to like me!" the boy exclaimed. Orochimaru smiled.

"Make sure you're nice to him then, friends are the most important thing in the world."

"I will! I will!" Naruto said. He continued talking, prattling on about nothing. Orochimaru just smiled down at him.

"Hey mister Oreo-chi! I've got to go now, see you later!" Naruto yelled hours later and ran back towards the tall tower in the center of the village. Orochimaru just smiled softly after him.

"This village doesn't respect their heros does it." Orochimaru turns to see a black-haired boy with one eye standing beside him.

"No, they don't Obito." he replies.

"I just wish . . ."

". . . yeah."

The two watched as the boy ran up to a group of kids and said some thing. The raven scoffed and the pink haired girl yelled at him as the dog boy laughed. The lavender eyed girl blushed and twiddled her thumbs as the Akimichi offered him a chip. The Nara waved and made to leave before the platinum blonde gilr pulled him back and hit him on the head like the pink girl had hit Naruto.

And the two smiled at the group of close friends. They'd be torn apart but always they would come back to each other and to home.

* * *

Years later, Orochimaru made a series of hand signs and a undetectable and impenetrable genjutsu was over his body like a cloak. It's his last day of life, and he's glad for it, his body was too old for this. Then he turned to a mirror, and examined his face. This was his last time being himself, he was implaanting a new personality so that when his mind was taken, it wouldn't seem suspicous.

_Goodbye, Naruto. Make sure to bring him back._

I made the last hand sighn and my mind went blank, before the new personality seeped in. Then some thing came out of his body and it smiled saddly down on the being below him, smiling sadisticly, before some thing pulled it up.

All his true spirit has to do now it to wait for Itachi to confirm it.

Asuma come and he smiles at him saddly before turning back to talk to the third again.

Itachi comes an everyone crows around him.

He slowly opens his eyes before smiling at everyone, Sasori included.

"He did it."

Minato and Kushina run up and ask about Naruto as everyone cheers. They all quite down when he starts speaking.

Orochimaru smiles as he listens to Naruto's achievements.

_"Hey mister Oreo-chi! I've got to go now, see you later!"_


	4. Chapter 4 Fire, Fire N

_Fire, fire, burning bright._

_Rasengan flies through the light._

_Summons, fairies, everywhere._

_Teach the others how to share._

_What once was dead or rather fled,_

_Is back._

_Fire, fire, burning bright._

_Teach the Bijuu how to fight._

_Keep him with the little ones._

_Show them how it's really done._

_What once was fought or rather feared,_

_Is now revered._

_Fire, fire burning bright._

_Come again, and let it flow,_

_I'm dying now,_

_Just let me go!_

_Brothers lost,_

_In the fight._

_Fire, fire, burning bright._

* * *

I sit up, and hand the paper to the Uchia next to me. He looks over it and closes his eye, before opening it to show Magekyo Sharingan. There's a ripple and the scroll is gone, giving a new idea to the universe. I hold out my wrists and the elders look on coldly. A kunai is placed over them and with one last look into my eyes, it's dragged across. I hear sobbing in the background. I just smile sadly and as my life flows out of me, I take off the head band around my forehead and pull the person in front of me closer, pressing the strip of metal and cloth into his chest.

"Your turn now."

And I close my eyes. The sobbing gets softer and I head wails and screaming as someone finally gets into the room. I force my eyes open one last time to see the Konoha's Rookie 12, which had become 11, then twelve and was now becoming 11 again. I smile as I feel the girls all rushing towards me. My hand jerks open as I close my eyes again, to reveal a scrap of paper.

* * *

_Fire, fire burning bright._

_Let your will burn through the night._

_-Naruto_


	5. Chapter 5 Deadpan Controll N

_Kyuubi looked down at the child below him with fear. His eyes, they were dead. He watched as the boy pulled a kunai out of the pouch on the side of his leg. He put it up to the seal on Kyuubi's cage._

_"Like this?" he asked. I stare at the boy, actually feeling fear, and for once in my existance, rage at those who dared ta harm his container._

**_"Yes." _**_I__said, hoping that the boy would regain his old spirit, despite the fact that it would keep me prisoner. The boy just tilted his head at him as he used the kunai to break the seal. The doors swung open and I just stared at the boy before me. Then, I slowly transform into a human, being able to actually use his chakra for the first time in years._

_"Kit, come here." I say to the little one before me. The boy just walks towards me and when he gets close enough, I hug him, tears sliding down my face as hug him close._

_Then I turn and leave a copy of me behind as I fade out of view._

* * *

Light, real light is what I can see see from beneath my eyelids. I slowly open my eyes to find that woman, Tsunade the slug princess, hovering over me. Her face relaxes when I open my eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her concern clear in her voice.

"I am Tsunade-san." I reply, smirking. She never did ask if Naruto was alright.

"Tsunade-san, please bring Jiriya-san, I have something I need to discus with him. Please ask him to also bring ink and a brush also." I say and wath as her face scrunch up in confusion, before smoothing out as she nodded. There's a rustle of cloth as I close mya eyes and the sound of a door opening.

"Hey kid. How are you?" a new voice asks.

"I am fine Jiriya-san, now may I please have the ink and brush?" I ask as I open my eyes.

"Here." the man said, as he gave me an inkpot and a brush. I nod at him and place the inkpot on the table beside me before lifting up my shirt. I dip the brush in the pot with one hand and use the other to keep my shirt up. I chanel chakra and watch as the seal, now cut in half starts to appear.

"What are you doing?" the white haired Sennin asks me as my brush hovers over the seal.

"Fixing the seal, can't you of all people see it's broken? He won't live long like this and only I can fix it now." I tell him. His eyes widen slightly before narrowing.

"What is your name and title?" he asked carefully.

"Kuruma, or the Kyuubi no Yoko. Now shush, I almost messed up!" I growl at him, slowly drawing the brush against my skin. I complete the last mark and sigh in relief as the seal starts to reform itself.

"What is it?" I ask.

"What happened? What did you do? How is Naruto?" came the flood of questions.

"In order of questions; Naruto was tortured, I'm the one who controls this body, and Naruto is horrible. Anticipated answers; yes I can change it back to being in Naruto's command, Naruto would kill himself if I did that right now, and Naruto's mind almost disappeared which is equivalent to saying that I was almost unable to keep him alive and that I would be the only personality in this body." I listed off in fast order.

"Just one more question," Jiriya said."How do you know sealing?"

I stare at him, "I am millennia old. Tell me how I could not know."

"Good point."


	6. Chapter 6 Time Travel Tape N

_"Pst! Kami-chan! Get the camera rolling!"_ the screen crackled with static.

_"Got it. Yeesh Jashin-kun, don't be so impatient,"_ the screen blacks out then light comes up and shows a couch with three figures, two women and a man.

"Hello to you time travelers, I would like to say welcome back from the future," the man says. I just watch the screen blearily. "My name is Jashin and yes Jashinists out there, Kami-chan and Shina-chan really do call me Jashin-kun."

I glare at the T.V. before snuggling into the other heat scource.

"Naruto, get up, or I won't let you have Ramen for a month!" the pink haired girl said.

"What!" I yell.


	7. Chapter 7 Uchia Brothers N

_Falling. I'm falling. I shift and my eyes open._

_"Why nii-san? Why'd you kill them all?" I see Sasuke asking._

_I clench my eyes tight within the dream. I can't afford this._

* * *

I watch as my older brother shifts restlessly beside me, glancing at his partner for a moment before turning back to my brother. I never wanted to kill him, but I can't get him back and other way. I shift him once more till I could wrap my arms around him and curl against his back, my nose buried in his shirt.

* * *

**I watch the two Uchia brothers as they lay together, the younger trying to protect the older. Sasuke came a lot, once a week, some times more. I never ask how he knows where we are or how he gets there. When ever he arrives I shove my futon against Itachi's and turn.**

**Never one has Sasuke been there while Itachi was awake, but on the day after he was, Itachi was warmer. And some how, I could tell that his vision wasn't as bad. I've never talked to either one about the visits, but I could tell that both knew that the other knew, just as they knew the two purposes.**

**I watch as they battle, and as Itachi dies. I see the tears that appear before the comes and washes them.**

**A mystery of life, they are, I think, watching them watch each other.**


	8. Chapter 8 Of Souls HP

You should know, that it is almost impossible for a person who's soul mate has die to live. It happens rarely, as in once in all the times recorded by the Gods. It's like this because it only happens if the task needed by the two is very important, because the one who died must be reincarnated as soon as possible, the second after is the maximum amount of time that can pass, without questions. The one who lived through it will always feel pain, because he _felt _his_ soul _torn in two, no matter how short the time is. He may get better to a certain level, but that level will leave him constantly working, and untill he meets his other half again, he will remain at this level untill he is forced to rest, onnly to go back to woking like before. But be warned, all who read, soul mates, bound together as the be, are _soul_ mates, notthing less, even if they are sometimes more. Not all soul mates love each other, not all hate each other, and some don't even know each other.

Now, as it happens, the one that was brought back seems to be in the future, foretold by a prophecy. No one knows who told it, or where the battered book it was in came from, but the information in it seems to tell of many things.

"Beware of your villans, not all heros survive. Beware of your plans, for they will not last. And do beware of the night, for sometime it shines brighter than day." was the last sentane in the book. Make of it what you will, but none knows better than us, we have lived longer than all before us, and as time blurrs, I watch the souls. Allways watch the souls, for they will remain unchanging.


	9. Chapter 9 Of the Undead HP

Okay first off, I would like you to know, that zombies get bad rep. That's all it is really, they don't go for brains, or rot as they go about their daily business. They're mostly just people that have been brought back by Southern Necromancers. I'm even thinking of pulling a Hermione and creating a club called Z.A.P.S., or **Z**ombies **A**re **P**eople **S**ociety. But that's going a bit far. I mean, most of the time Zombies only have the distinguishing feature of milky white eyes. Most of the time they're just normal people, in need of a tan. They're kind of like Dementors, I mean _talk_ about bad Rep. I mean, has anyone ever thought that the dementors just need someone to hug? I know they steal the happy memories from people, but they're stealing the happy memories. They might just need to cuddle! And how do they reproduce? The Natural way? (Ahem Animal way) Or through infection like the vampires do? I mean that might be one reason that no one's ever seen what happens after a kiss, I mean come on! Just being a vedgtable is a waste of time and money! Much better for the minestry to have puppets that reproduce when you feed the.

So anyway, why do dark creatures get bad rep when we don't know what will happen?Fear of the unkown. Pick and chose wisely because you never know when the next Dementor you meet is the one you can save.


End file.
